


No fighting, kids

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies, Jeonghan tried to murder Seungcheol, Joshua hates Jeonghan, M/M, Seungcheol wants to rip Jeonghan's limbs off, Seungkwan wants to fucking eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Jeonghan!" Joshua hissed, he couldn't believe his friend just tried to murder his other friend. "Put the knife down, you fuck!"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Kudos: 163





	1. Put the knife down, you fuck

Stepping back in shock, Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan's hand pointing a knife to his face. The man really did try to cut his face like he promised. 

"Jeonghan!" Joshua hissed, he couldn't believe his friend just tried to murder his other friend. "Put the knife down, you fuck!"

Not backing down, Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol, waving the knife. "I told you not to call me that, young master" he mocked through gritted teeth. He wasn't backing down now, the knife was out and Seungcheol asked for it. 

Looking at Jeonghan in complete disbelief, Seungcheol blinked and then scoffed. "Did you just try to kill me? In front of everyone else?" The other was probably trying to getting himself arrested or, at the very least, sued. 

Pouting, Jeonghan put the pointy object down, crossing his arms petulantly. "Of course not!" he started, stepping closer to Seungcheol, mouth now against the man's ears. "It was just a warning, your Majesty." 

Angry, Seungcheol opened his mouth, ready to start a real fight. He didn't need a knife to destroy Yoon Jeonghan.

"Wait!" Seungkwan yelled, sweating nervously. The boy winced when both men glared at him, wondering why he was trying to disturb their arguing. 

"Cool down a little, okay? Just eat your breakfasts and then you two can fight. We really don't need to see this again, everyone is quite tired."

Well, their friends did look unamused at the scene. 

Trying to be the bigger person, Seungcheol cursed silently, pinching the bridge of his nose before nodding. "Okay. I'm letting this go. For now. We are talking about this, Yoon Jeonghan." 

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan let out a "fuck it", laughing when the other got mad, eyes filled with anger. Oh, this was fun. 

"Jeonghan-" Seungcheol muttered darkly, looking like he was about to rip off his limbs and then walk around selling them. Shivering, Jeonghan frowned, thinking that there is a big possibility that Seungcheol might do that. 

"Cheol, let it go, he's just trying to annoy you" Joshua explained, completely ignoring Jeonghan's outraged face. How could his bestfriend do this to him? Ruin his plans and entertainment?!

Sighing, Seungcheol glared at him one more time before going back to the table where he was eating before trying to bother Jeonghan. 

Tsking, Jeonghan sat down again, crossing his legs and staring at his nails in boredom. "Stop staring at me, he started it."

Throwing a strawberry at him, Jisoo tried to slap his head, being stopped by Seungkwan and Seokmin who were obviously not interested in fighting while they could be eating the delicious pastries the hotel's restaurant served. 

"Look at your phone right now!" 

"Stop texting me, Jisoo! I'm not into threesomes!" he joked, earning a embarrassed squeak from Seokmin and a profanity from his bestfriend. 

"Bitch."

"Shut up, whore."


	2. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ruining Seungcheol's breakfast, Jeonghan couldn't be happier.

After ruining Seungcheol's breakfast, Jeonghan couldn't be happier. 

He ate the sweet strawberries with taste, internally praying for every beauty deity not to let Seungcheol's hateful stares kill him so young. He could feel the bad energy the man trying to send him, probably wanting Jeonghan to choke on the sweet little fruit. 

Drinking his coffee, Jeonghan sighed when he saw how his plate, previously full of pancakes and syrup, was now empty. What a good morning!

Apparently, Seungcheol couldn't agree less, roughly pulling Jeonghan up from his chair and dragging him away, ignoring his yells and threats. 

"I'm going to rip your face off, you asshole! Let me go!" he screamed, trying to pull on Seungcheol's hair but being stopped by another hand. 

Angry, Jeonghan looked at his friends. They were watching the scene as if nothing important was happening, as if Jeonghan wasn't about to be killed and probably eaten as a meal. 

"Fuck you all!" he yelled, before noticing Jihoon (his new friend, the only one who was still eating while staring at the scene) sat there between the traitors. "Not you, you are admirable, I guess."

Pleased, Jihoon smiled at him, waving a chicken wing in his direction. "Good luck! Don't forget about the posture!"

Blushing, Jeonghan gave him the middle finger, laughing when the man gave it back. Ah, yes, their friendship was a blooming one. 

Bored, Jeonghan let himself be dragged, eyes widening when Seungcheol pushed him inside his room, ugly, terrible memories coming up in his head. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Yoon Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked, looking really intimidating for the first time. Jeonghan was almost nervous. 

Not backing down, Jeonghan glared at the other, stepping closer. "I told you not to call me that or I'd cut you. You remember what you said?" he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

With a scowl on his face, Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair angrily, face flushing. "And you thought that it would be okay to point a knife at my face? Are you kidding me?!" he yelled, hands shaking with anger. 

"You started it! You walked by my table and clearly called me a 'plastic doll'! Don't put the fucking blame on me!" Jeonghan screamed back, pushing the man away roughly. 

"And because of that you tried to cut my face? Are you out of your mind? I should fucking sue you!" Seungcheol looked angry as hell, but Jeonghan couldn't and wouldn't care about that. He did care, however, about the hand that was now tightly gripping his wrist, probably marking the skin. 

"Get away from me" Jeonghan growled, raising another hand to push Seungcheol again, but being stopped by the man. 

"What? You think you're going to push me again?" Seungcheol scoffed, arrogant as ever. "You might be strong, but don't try to compete with me." 

Jeonghan wanted to scream until the convinced look on Seungcheol's face melted and his ears bled. 

He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down. His vocal chords were too precious to waste on that...troglodyte.

"Let me go."

"Are you assaulting me again?" Seungcheol asked, obviously enjoying his discomfort.

"Let me go!" Jeonghan yelled, ready to claw Seungcheol's eyes out. He wasn't up to play anymore, not appreciating how his body was warming up and feeling a familiar feeling running inside him.

Leaning in his direction, Seungcheol smiled, mocking him. "What? Where is the 'please'?" 

Trying not to look away, Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol, feeling the man's warm breath mingling with his. Unconsciously, he licked his lower lip, uneasy about being in this room with Seungcheol again, for the second time in the morning. 

With a frown, Seungcheol stared back, getting distracted by Jeonghan's lips, annoyed at himself. It wasn't time for this, he was here to teach Jeonghan a lesson and, hopefully, never be bothered by him again. 

"You don't tell me what to do, Choi Seungcheol. I'm not saying please" the man hissed, breathing heavily, eyes flicking down before looking into his eyes again. "Fuck. You." 

Smirking, Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" Seungcheol asked, smile dropping when Jeonghan gasped, eyes glassy, noticing how warm the other felt. Uh, something was wrong. Was the man sick?

Maybe it was the hormones, maybe he just felt lonely, because a heat certainly wasnt. He already had it this month. But Jeonghan didn't think and couldn't believe when he tilted his head up a little and kissed Seungcheol, hands against the man's neck, pulling him closer. 

Surprised, Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan's wrists, groaning when fingers touched his nape and ran through his hair. Forgetting how he was supposed to be fighting at the moment, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer by the waist, gasping when the man bit his lower lip before sweeping his tongue over the place, taking the opportunity to taste him. 

Tilting his head, Jeonghan pushed his tongue inside Seungcheol's mouth, making a pleased noise when the man caressed it with his own, hands resting dangerously low on his back. 

"Again" he said into the kiss, feeling Seungcheol humming against his mouth, licking Jeonghan's upper lip before sucking on it lightly. 

"What?" Seungcheol asked, peppering kisses against his jaw before sliding to his neck, painting the skin in purple and red with bites. He just couldn't get enough from Jeonghan's scent and taste. Even if he sucked, Seungcheol wasn't able to deny that he wanted the other. It felt too good to let it go.

Panting, Jeonghan moaned against Seungcheol's ear when the man gripped his ass with both hands, kneading the flesh while his mouth feasted on Jeonghan's collarbones. "I want it again" he cried out, unwilling to elaborate on that. He was horny, incredibly so, but not enough to admit everything he was feeling yet. 

Understanding, Seungcheol nodded, pressing Jeonghan against the wall behind him, eyes fluttering shut when the man's hard cock touched his own.

Taking one of Jeonghan's legs, he wrapped it around his hips, telling him to 'stay just like that' with a kiss. Nodding, Jeonghan did as asked, lips parting in pleasure once Seungcheol started moving against him, the friction feeling good enough to make his legs tremble and toes curl.

Moaning, Seungcheol buried his face into Jeonghan's neck again, feeling the man tremble and whine against him, hands all over Seungcheol's body, exploring the covered skin. Jeonghan could feel himself get more desperate with each thrust, almost saying 'thank you' when the other started opening the buttons of his shirt, taking it off of him. 

Once his shirt was off, his jeans quickly were disposed, Seungcheol's eager fingers touching his nipple, surprising Jeonghan with the sudden caress. "Ah, wait-" he tried, embarrassed at the overwhelmed noise he let out when Seungcheol wrapped his lips around the other one, sucking on it lightly. 

Closing his eyes, Jeonghan cried out, not believing in how good something as simple as this could feel. He refused to believe that it was because of the person doing it to him. 

With fumbling hands, he pulled onto Seungcheol's shirt, hands roaming around the man's stomach and chest, playing with the waistband of his underwear. "Take it off now," Jeonghan demanded, pleased at how the other obediently did so, eyes dark and lips reddened, quickly getting rid of his shirt and pants. 

Between the wall and Seungcheol's body, Jeonghan couldn't tell whether he was in heaven or hell. Everything felt too good, it has been such a long time since someone took their time to kiss him everywhere and make him feel really good. 

The man was annoying? Yes.

He though he was better than anyone else? Yes.

Did he know exactly what to do to make someone forget about all of the facts mentioned before? Yes.

Sneaking his hand under Seungcheol's boxers, he felt the man moaning into the kiss, and it felt as if himself was being touched. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Jeonghan moved his hand slowly, trying to focus on what he was doing instead of paying attention to how Seungcheol gasped against his lips. 

"Like that, yes," Seungcheol whispered, sucking onto a particularly sensitive spot of Jeonghan's neck, repeating the motion when he earned a moan as response. 

"As much as I like this, I have to end your fun," Seungcheol said teasingly, the anger on Jeonghan's veins quickly bubbling up again at the convinced tone of voice. He soon forgot about it again when the man started kissing his chest, sliding down to his stomach, teasing him with wet touches while getting on his knees. 

Placing kisses on Jeonghan's navel, Seungcheol grinned into the skin as the other's fingers ran through his hair again, this time in clear desperation and want. "Come on, take it off, ah-" Jeonghan whimpered, knees weakened at the sight of Seungcheol kissing his thighs, licking and sucking it while holding him in place. 

One finger made it's way up his underwear, teasingly touching right under Jeonghan's ass. "Oh, look!" Seungcheol exclaimed, fake amusement all over his voice. "You are all sticky, doll...What happened, mmh?" 

Glaring, Jeonghan planned his revenge, once again being hit with another wave of forgetfulness when Seungcheol took off his underwear, mouth wrapping around the tip of his cock. 

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Jeonghan really didn't know if he had the capacity to think or say something more coherent. Tugging on the dark locks of hair, he panted against the wall, hips stuttering and legs shaking with each sweep of tongue and suck. 

It felt so good he could drool and whine without feeling any shame, even if the one doing this to his was the most irritating man in the world. Seungcheol's mouth was warm and as skilled as his fingers, that touched him everywhere, rubbing circling around his entrance. 

Sliding his lips at the sides of Jeonghan's cock, Seungcheol kissed it, pushing softly against the twitching hole. "Do you want it?" he asked, feeling the obvious wetness produced because of the teasing touches. 

Cheeks flushed and hair disheveled, Jeonghan nodded, bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes, Coups, yes, I-" 

Maybe Jeonghan was aware of Seungcheol's liking for him saying his stage name while crumbling in pleasure because of him, because after that Seungcheol certainly wouldn't deny him anything.

Moaning, both of Jeonghan's hands gripped tightly Seungcheol's hair, clenching around the finger being slowly pushed into him, pressing against the sensitive walls. 

"Shit, you're tight" Seungcheol muttered, laughing when Jeonghan's legs shook at his finger moving inside him. Uncaring, Seungcheol pushed two inside Jeonghan's ass, curling them and almost worrying about the loud noises the man let escape because of that.

Fucking Jeonghan with his fingers, Seungcheol buried them as deep as he could, biting his lip in arousal as the man tugged on his hair in desperation and twitched around him. The sounds were almost obscene, wet squelching and high pitched cries echoing through the room. 

Taking the finger out for a second, Seungcheol watched as he buried them till the last knuckle, curling and thrusting it roughly.

The wetness Jeonghan produced slowly dripped down his fingers and he wanted to see it properly. 

And then, Seungcheol's fingers were gone. With a noise of distress and irritation, Jeonghan tugged harshly onto the hair, clearly not appreciating the man decision of taking a break when he was having the time of his life.

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol turned him around, ignoring the squeak of surprise Jeonghan let out and basically burying his face between his asscheeks, sucking around the rim. "Oh my fucking god, Seungcheol-" he yelled, raising a hand to his mouth trying to control his noises. 

Resting his head against the wall, Jeonghan panted, eyes shutting close again when Seungcheol's tongue pushed inside him, fingers entering him right after. Had he known earlier that this annoying fuck could do something like this, he would definitely have had fought him way before inside a private room.

Moaning against the skin, Seungcheol felt the slick now against his cheeks, probably making him look like a whole mess. Who cares, though? Jeonghan felt good around him and he liked it. Seungcheol particularly appreciated very much how the other pushed his ass back into his face and fingers, which were now three, stretching and pressing against the man's sensitive spot. 

When he felt his body tingling from head to toe, lips parting and eyes rolling back in pleasure, Jeonghan knew he should stop before coming all over the wall and not on Seungcheol's dick. "Wait, wait," he panted, relieved when the man stopped. 

"What's wrong?"

"Please stop before I cum, let's do this properly" he said, moaning loudly and shaking again the wall when Seungcheol complained childishly and fucked him lazily with his fingers. "What? I can make you cum more than once, Jeonghan! Don't end my fun like this, mmh?" 

Seungcheol was clearly teasing him and having fun by watching him trying not no come. "No, you can't, let me go and fuck me right, asshole," Jeonghan complained. He really didn't know if he could handle coming more than once after last night.

Getting up, Seungcheol pouted, kissing Jeonghan's back wetly, hand sneaking down to touch the man again. 

Slapping the hand away, Jeonghan whined, annoyed. "Stop!" 

Raising his hands defensively, Seungcheol guided Jeonghan to the bed, laying down between the man's legs. Biting Jeonghan's bottom lip, he sucked on it, grinning when the other tried to kiss him properly. 

Before starting anything, he froze. "Just a second, I gotta grab a condom." Crossing his arms, Jeonghan stared at him, as if trying to make him 'hurry the fuck up'.

Did they use it last time? He couldn't remember. Surely they wouldn't have sex unprotected, right? 

Going back to the bed, he ripped the package open, getting startled when Jeonghan stole it from his hands. With an open mouth, Seungcheol watched as he put it on him, unconsciously licking his lips while doing so.

Pulling him closer, Jeonghan urged Seungcheol to fuck him, placing kisses all over his neck, while wrapping his legs around Seungcheol's hips.

Dazed, Seungcheol nodded, already breathless as he observed the way Jeonghan closed his eyes, lips parting and head lolling back to rest against the pillow. 

Panting and helpless, Jeonghan moans as Seungcheol pushes his cock into him, clasping a hand around his mouth to muffle his embarrassing noises. 

Seungcheol's body feels so warm against his, wet lips sliding against Jeonghan's body, hands gripping tightly his waist, feeling how his belly quivered in arousal.

He is not in a better condition than Jeonghan, certainly using every single ounce of his self control in order to not let everything end right now. 

It shouldn't be so satisfying to see Jeonghan pushing down onto his cock, incredibly tight and hot around him, pulling desperate sounds from Seungcheol's mouth. 

"What? Are you gonna let me do all the work, Coups?" Jeonghan breathed out, legs muscles starting to burn because of the continuous movements. Snapping out of it, the man laid down on top of him, a low moan reaching Jeonghan's ears as he started thrusting into him. 

Tilting his head to the left, Jeonghan sighed at the kisses placed onto the skin, crying out with every snap of Seungcheol's hips and how his belly brushed against Jeonghan's cock. 

"Can I fuck you from behind?" 

Eyes widening, Jeonghan flushed harder, feeling his cheeks burn at the sudden question. 

"The fuck?" he asked incredulously. "Hell yeah, oh-" Jeonghan got rudely interrupted by Seungcheol's cock pressing right on his prostate, almost mewling in pleasure. 

Breathing hard, Seungcheol sat up, grinning mischievously. "I'm glad you liked that, now if you excuse me..." he said, roughly turning Jeonghan on his belly, pulling him up by the hips. 

"Can't you be nicer?!" Jeonghan complained, supporting himself on his hands and knees, almost falling onto the bed once the other slapped his ass. Yelping, he glared at Seungcheol, who clearly was having fun. 

"Maybe if you didn't try to cut my face, talk shit about my music and dick?" he mused, circling the tip of his erection around Jeonghan's puckered entrance, fucking the man before he could talk back.

Ass clenching around Seungcheol's dick, Jeonghan moans weakly as the man fucks him, the slick now not only dirtying him but also Seungcheol. 

"Look at this, angel" Seungcheol breathed out, mocking and mean. "You are dripping because of me? Didn't you say a plastic dick would feel better?" 

Hiccuping a sob, Jeonghan cried out. "Fuck you," the man laughed. "Didn't - oh god, yes - Didn't you say you weren't interested in fucking me?" he asked, thighs spasming and toes curling. 

"Well, everybody lies," Seungcheol retorted, pulling out before pushing his cock right where Jeonghan needed it, grinding against the place. 

Heat curls in his belly, orgasm quickly building again. "Coups, I-" 

Having already noticed that Jeonghan was about to come, Seungcheol sped up, sweat sliding down his body. "Mmh? What you want?" 

Throwing his head back, Jeonghan's lips parted in a silent moan, feeling the pleasure build, Seungcheol's fingers grabbing Jeonghan's waist tightly and pulling him back onto his cock. 

"Want me to touch you?" he asked, earning a mewl in response. "I don't think you need it." 

Apparently Jeonghan really didn't need it. 

Thrusting forward, Seungcheol's grinds against his prostate before snapping his hips sharply again but without a pattern. He should be close to coming too, then. 

Stroking himself once or twice, Jeonghan gasps, "Seungcheol, oh, I'm going to-" shivering and crying out, he comes, staining the mattress under him and feeling a sudden wetness make the slide of the other's cock easier. 

Pleasure ripping through his body, Seungcheol moaned at the feel of Jeonghan's walls throbbing around him, clenching so tightly that he had no option but come at the same moment, hips stuttering messily.

Both of them panted, overheated bodies sweaty and definitely in need of a shower, but they had no energy to move unless if it was to lay down. Which they did, Jeonghan careful not to fall on his own cum. Seeing that, Seungcheol just pulled him a little closer, still looking at the ceiling.

It was awkward.

They kept quiet, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing.

Sitting up, Jeonghan stole the blanket, wrapping himself around it before picking up his clothes and throwing it on the bed. 

Seungcheol threw the condom away and put on his underwear, staring back at Jeonghan. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, laying down again. 

Shaking in anger, Jeonghan glared. "This is never happening again." 

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol hummed. "Okay, then please give me my blanket and get out," raising one hand he showed Jeonghan his underwear, clearly ruined. "You should get this, though. I'm not taking it home and one of your stalkers might find it and sell it on Ebay."

Huffing, Jeonghan dragged himself and the heavy fabric, reaching over to grab the underwear. "Stop playing! Give it to me!" he complained, irritated at how Seungcheol pulled it out of his reach.

"Oh, come on. I'm not doing anything!"

Throwing himself on top of Seungcheol, he slapped the man's head, quickly grabbing the fabric. Indignant, the man pushed him down, holding the offending hand. "I'm going to sue you!" 

Glaring back, Jeonghan dared. "Do it, then! Do it!" 

Annoyed, Seungcheol pushed the blanket off of Jeonghan's body, sliding it down to the man's navel. "Why are you stripping me?!"

"I am taking my blanket back, asshole!" Seungcheol argued, tensing once he noticed the position they were in. 

Tongue darting to wet his lower lip, Jeonghan stared, breathing erratic. 

Eyeing the movement of Jeonghan's tongue, Seungcheol unconsciously leaned down, eyes fluttering shut, body relaxing again when he felt two hands touching his neck and hair, lips moving against his.

"Honestly, fuck you" Jeonghan said into the kiss, fingers pushing down Seungcheol's boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
